


Get Over Here

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: Brooklyn gets cold in mid-January, Bucky is used to Steve needing help staying warm.





	Get Over Here

  Bucky woke blearily from a deep sleep, a chilly draft causing him to shiver and curl in on himself. The bed shifted, springs creaking under new weight, slight as it was. _Steve_. Bucky smiled sleepily as the covers were tucked back down tightly, sealing in the remaining warmth. Steve maintained a cautious distance between them, not wanting to encroach too much on Bucky's personal space but a brush of Steve's icy fingers was all the invitation Bucky needed. 

  "Jesus Stevie, you're freezing," Bucky mumbled, reaching for his friend, "Get over here."

  Steve tucked himself gratefully into Bucky's warm embrace, his entire body trembling slightly from the cold, "Sorry Buck, the heat went out again..."

  Bucky had tensed up as Steve's shockingly cold skin pressed against his own sleep-warm body but relaxed slowly, drawing Steve even closer and winding a leg over Steve's thinner ones, rubbing their feet together soothingly. 

  "Dunno why you bother sleeping in that cot, you always end up right here with me anyway." Bucky murmured into Steve's hair, already drifting back to sleep.

Steve shivered again, not from the cold, "I don't know either..."

  He might have said more, but Bucky was already snoring peacefully, more content than ever as Steve nuzzled into the hollow of his throat and fell asleep listening to his measured breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Steve, you deserve good things.


End file.
